


we'll get together, have a few laughs

by terpsichorean



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, die hard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpsichorean/pseuds/terpsichorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marci invites Foggy as her plus one to the Stark Legal Holiday party, he goes with the intention of getting as much free food and drink as possible. He certainly doesn't expect Hydra agents, hostage situations, and Daredevil. Yeah, he definitely didn't see that last one coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll get together, have a few laughs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnecessary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnecessary/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, thanks for the lovely prompt! I really hope you like it, even though I didn't follow the prompt exactly. This one kinda ran away from me, so it's not as light and funny as I wanted it to be. 
> 
> I hope you all have a happy Non Denominational Holiday Festivus Celebration!

 

“Wait, what?” Matt frowned. “I thought you and Marci broke up.”

  
  


“Well, we were never technically actually together? We were simply two adults engaging in mutually beneficial activities.” 

  
  


Matt raised his eyebrows, looking unimpressed. “Uh huh.”

  
  


Foggy rolled his eyes, putting down the files he’d nominally been looking at. “Oh what, like you’ve never been a booty call before. I still remember your escapades with Sam in 2L.” 

  
  


Matt cleared his throat awkwardly, and yep, there was the blush, right on time. God bless Matt’s pale complexion, it was always so easy to see when he was flustered or embarrassed. And making the unflappable Matt Murdock flustered or embarrassed was one of Foggy’s great missions in life. 

  
  


“Well, I’ve certainly never been invited to a Christmas party by a booty call.” Matt said, trying to redirect the conversation away from a discussion of his many absences and overall shifty-ness in 2L. Foggy decided to be gracious and let him. 

  
  


“Yeah, I don’t really know buddy. I just heard the words ‘buffet’ and ‘open bar’ and said yes immediately. I may have missed portions of the conversation.” 

  
  


Matt huffed, looking even more unimpressed. His eyebrows had raised even further if that was possible. Jesus, at this rate they were going to fly off his face entirely, and then where would Matt be? Sad and eyebrow-less, that’s where. 

  
  


Foggy might have had too much caffeine today. 

  
  


“So you’re going to go to a Christmas party. With Marci. At Stark Tower. Just for the free food and booze?” 

  
  


Shortly after Landman and Zach went down hard for their involvement with Fisk’s activities, Marci had been hired at Stark Legal and had quickly started making a name for herself. Apparently she had caught the eye of Pepper Potts herself due to her quick thinking on a particular sticky patent issue. 

  
  


Foggy frowned. “Okay, first off, I’m pretty sure it’s Avengers Tower now. Secondly, why wouldn’t I go for the free food and booze? I get to eat as much as I want and get tanked and the only thing I’ll wake up to in the morning is a beautiful hangover instead of my bank account crying. And third, I thought you got over your weird thing about Marci after she helped with Fisk.” 

  
  


Matt opened and closed his mouth silently for a moment. “I don’t have a weird thing about Marci.” He said, incredibly unconvincingly. 

  
  


Karen, who had been sitting quietly beside them and valiantly trying to ignore them in the name of research and justice, snorted. She somehow managed to make it look attractive. He’d really have to ask her how she did that. “You might want to rehearse that a few more times before you say it again.” 

  
  


And there was the blush again, right on cue. Foggy knew there was a reason he liked Karen. Y’know, besides her, like, everything. 

  
  


“I don’t have a weird thing about Marci!” 

  
  


Now it was Foggy’s turn to snort. He doubted he managed to make it look as suave as Karen did. “Dude, you’ve been squirrely about her since we met in 2L.” Actually, now that he thought about it, Matt had met Sam shortly after Foggy started dating Marci and she started coming around more often. Huh. 

  
  


“No, I just -” Matt cut himself off, obviously giving up the conversation as a lost cause. “When is it? You’re not cancelling on us next week, right?” 

  
  


Karen finally deigned to look up from her laptop, sending Foggy a frightening glare, only slightly mitigated by the incredibly obvious smile she was trying to keep off her face. “You better not be cancelling on us, Foggy. I’ve already bought the rum and eggnog and you have to help me drink it because there’s literally no room in my fridge for food.” 

  
  


Yet another reason Foggy liked Karen: the woman could hold her liquor and took absolute delight in drinking Foggy and Matt under the table. 

  
  


“Are you kidding? There is no way in hell I’m missing Nelson and Murdock’s first Annual Non Denominational Holiday Festivus Celebration.” 

  
  


Matt groaned theatrically. “You know you’re the only one who calls it that, right? And I don’t know if we can call it a company party when there’s only three people in the company.” 

  
  


“Yes we can, and we can’t change the name now, Karen and I already made the banner.” 

  
  


Karen nodded solemnly. “My apartment is still covered in glitter and probably will be until the end of time.” 

  
  


Foggy gestured emphatically and said, “See? Karen sacrificed her home for this, I wouldn’t miss it even if I was dead!  Marci’s thing is this weekend, I’m sure my liver will have recovered enough by next Friday. Oh, and I’m also gesturing emphatically, just so you know how serious I am.” 

  
  


Matt snorted (also looking unfairly attractive, the bastard) and finally smiled. It was the big dopey one that usually only came out when Foggy had made a complete idiot of himself. “Okay, well, I hope you have fun.” 

  
  


Foggy smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll sneak out some food for you guys. Consider it a Non Denominational Holiday Festivus bonus.” 

  
  


=======

  
  


The party was about how Foggy expected it: packed with people he didn’t recognize, wearing clothes that probably cost so much money he could only dream of touching them, let alone owning them. He felt distinctly underdressed and grabbed another flute of champagne to ease his discomfort. 

  
  


He had mostly been joking about the getting tanked comment. He was a professional now, a partner at his very own firm, and he figured it would probably be bad for business if it got out that Foggy Nelson liked going to fancy-ass parties and making a drunken spectacle of himself in his spare time. He figured he’d probably do some networking; he wasn’t exactly the smoothest operator in the world but he was good enough to make some connections. 

  
  


Apparently not with this crowd. Most would politely shake his hand, take one look at his long hair or minimally scuffed shoes or non Rolex watch, and quickly make excuses to be anywhere else in the room. It was like Landman and Zach all over again; like he was chum in the middle of shark infested waters. 

  
  


Foggy awkwardly waved away the latest in the line of people in suits who all looked exactly the same and desperately finished off his champagne. At this point, the booze was the only thing keeping him alive and not curled in a ball of self conscious anxiety. He turned to Marci, decked out in a truly stunning strapless dress and nonchalantly sipping her own drink. 

  
  


“Did I do something horrible to you at some point and you’ve waited until now to get your revenge?” He asked. 

  
  


Marci cut him a sidelong glance, hiding her smirk behind the lip of her glass. “You’re here as my buffer zone. As long as I stand next to you, none of the pretentious assholes will bother me or worse, try to hit on me.” 

  
  


He nodded. “Oh, that makes sense. At least there’s a good reason for me descending into this until now undiscovered level of hell.” 

  
  


Marci smiled how she did when she was trying not to let Foggy know that she thought he was funny. “They’re not all bad. You’d probably actually like some of them if you gave them half a chance.” 

  
  


Foggy shook his head. “I think I prefer working with people who haven’t sold their souls to the corporate gods. Present company excluded, of course.”

  
  


Marci raised a brow. “I should introduce you to Jennifer. You could both rhapsodize about protecting the innocent and being a pure servant of justice.” Her mouth twisted. 

  
  


“Jennifer?”

  
  


Marci looked around the room briefly, before gesturing casually to their left. “In the purple dress.” 

  
  


Foggy turned to look and felt his jaw drop. “Holy shit.” 

  
  


“Mhm.”

  
  


Jennifer was a  _ goddess _ . She was at least six foot three, and that was without the heels. She was wearing a backless dress, which showed off some seriously amazing muscle. She looked like she could crush your head with her thighs and make you like it. Foggy hadn’t been this flabbergasted by someone’s sheer physical beauty since he met Matt for the first time. 

  
  


He turned back to Marci. “Are you sleeping with her?” 

  
  


Marci took another sip. “Trying to.” 

  
  


Foggy squinted at her. “Is that why I’m here? To be your wingman or something?” 

  
  


Marci gave him a dirty look. “I don’t think introducing a potential hook up to a past hook up is the greatest way to go.” She smirked. “Though if she’s open to a threesome I might invite you.” 

  
  


Foggy looked over his shoulder, and yep, Jennifer was still as hot as the last time he looked. Maybe even hotter, because she was smiling and laughing and she had some truly beautiful dimples. “Holy shit,” he said again. 

  
  


And at that moment, Jennifer looked up, spotted Marci (and hopefully not Foggy’s dumbstruck face, god he was so uncool), and started to head over. 

  
  


Marci glanced away as if she hadn’t been waiting for this exact moment, surreptitiously touching her hair to make sure not a single strand was out of place. “Leave now,” she hissed and yeah, Foggy didn’t have to be told twice. 

  
  


Foggy headed over to the buffet, managing to squeeze his way through the crowd with a minimum of fuss. After loading a plate with very pretentious looking and tiny snacks he occupied a spot against the wall. 

  
  


He had a better view from his wallflower vantage point. Christ, there were a lot of people here. Stark Industries had cleared out a huge space which only barely accommodated the crowd. Far more people worked at SI than he would have guessed, though he really shouldn’t have been surprised. The crowd was thickest around the bar which meant that unless Foggy was truly determined, he would have to rely on the circulating waiters with champagne for his booze supply. 

  
  


Foggy finished his snacks and barely had time to wonder where to put his plate when a waiter passed by and whisked it out of his hand without a word. He blinked. Okay. 

  
  


He decided to check his phone and saw he’d missed a text from Karen. 

  
  


_ how’s the shark party? _

  
  


He quickly typed out a reply.  _ awful. pls help i’m bored and dying slowly _

  
  


Karen’s response came moments later.  _ awww please don’t die, I need you around to sign my checks.  _

  
  


Foggy smiled.  _ i knew you only loved me for my money _

  
  


_ well, it’s certainly not because of your sense of humour. _

  
  


Foggy laughed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He shuffled around until he could see Marci who was, yes, still talking to Jennifer. And standing very close to Jennifer. And laying a hand on Jennifer’s arm, stroking it slowly, a move which Jennifer clearly appreciated judging by the look on her face. 

  
  


Yeah, he really didn’t want to interrupt them, and only partly because Marci would probably eviscerate him if he did. Honestly, he mostly wanted to go home. It had been a long week and he had practically started sleeping at the office because it only made sense seeing he’d be back in a few hours anyway. He’d only made it home most nights because Matt nagged him until he peeled himself away from his desk. 

  
  


He didn’t want to be here. His reason for being here was currently well on her way to seducing her coworker, the food was weird, and he didn’t even like champagne. He was going to go home, change into comfy clothes, and see if Matt and Karen wanted to come over for an impromptu movie/drinking night. Karen would probably be down, considering she hated her apartment and being alone even more so, but Matt probably wouldn’t answer and would fob Foggy off with some pitiful excuse in the morning. He couldn’t remember the last time Matt had hung out with them outside the office. 

  
  


But Foggy wasn’t going to think about the strange inexplicable distance in their friendship because that way lay self doubt and misery. Instead he was going to get drunk on cheap booze he actually liked because Foggy had very healthy coping mechanisms. 

  
  


Sending off a quick text to Marci explaining he was leaving early Foggy headed out of the party/conference room and started making his way to the elevators. He was most of the way there when he heard a sound. It sounded like a couple of people murmuring together. Figuring it was just some people from the party making use of one of the other conference rooms, he continued on. Until the voices were interrupted by a loud crash, followed by vicious cursing. He stopped, took a step in the direction the crash had come from, and hesitated. 

  
  


It was probably nothing. Probably just some people from the party who had had a little too much to drink and decided to use the empty building as an excuse to have some office sex. Which apparently was going horribly wrong, judging by the continued expletives. But really, no one was hurt, everything was fine; there was no reason for him to go investigate personally. 

  
  


Which didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do it anyway. 

  
  


He sighed, sending a mental apology to Matt and Karen who would both smack him for doing this, even though they would do the exact same thing. His best friends were giant hypocrites. 

  
  


He got about halfway to the voices (now raised in furious loud whispers. It didn’t sound like they were speaking English. Maybe German? At least it wasn’t Spanish) when a man in black seemingly materialized in front of him, blocking his path. 

  
  


Wait a minute. It wasn’t just  _ a _ man in black, it was  _ the _ man in black. The Man in the Mask. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Daredevil. 

  
  


The fuck was he doing at Avengers Tower? 

  
  


“Isn’t this a little out of your jurisdiction?” And there went Foggy’s mouth, running away from him, as per usual. 

  
  


The first thing he noticed about Daredevil (other than his incredible speed because holy shit Foggy hadn’t even seen him until he was standing in front of him) was his impressive frown, which was not diminished by the mask covering half his face. Also, what had happened to his brand new red leather kinky devil suit? Or was that only something he brought out for special occasions, like beating criminal masterminds into the pavement? 

  
  


Before Foggy could get an answer for these questions, or even his initial one, Daredevil was all up in his grill. Foggy flinched away from him because Christ, yeah this guy saved Karen’s life and didn’t actually blow up half of the city but he had put who knows how many people in the hospital. Foggy has seen what those hands could do and he wasn’t exactly comfortable with them touching him. 

  
  


But Daredevil didn’t give him much of a choice, clamping his hands on his shoulders and trying to turn him. He spoke urgently, in a voice that probably wanted to be a Batman growl but didn’t quite make it there, “You need to leave.  _ Now _ .”

  
  


Foggy tried to resist being turned but couldn’t. Damn, this guy was strong. “Dude, chill, I was just-” He was cut off by hands pressing hard against his back, propelling him a couple of steps back toward the elevators. 

  
  


“ Go home.  _ Now _ .”

  
  


Foggy whirled to face him. Daredevil had his hands curled into fists, his jaw clenched so tight a muscle twitched. Jesus, even under the shitty lighting this guy was pretty scary. Foggy couldn’t imagine what it would be like to meet him in a back alley. 

  
  


“I heard a crash, someone could be hurt. Wait a minute,” Foggy’s heart started to beat faster when a horrible suspicion occurred to him. “Is that why you’re here, did you hurt someone?”

  
  


“ No,” Daredevil said, followed by a short pause. Foggy couldn’t help filling in the words  _ Not yet _ . 

  
  


And  _ wow _ , Foggy did not want to be here. Yeah, Daredevil ultimately seemed to be trying to do the right thing but his methods were questionable at best and always so  _ so _ illegal and Foggy really did not want to end his night with a front row seat to some guys getting the shit beat out of them. 

  
  


But before Foggy could make his escape (and probably quietly call the cops in the interest of not letting anyone get put in the hospital tonight) the distant furious whispering abruptly cut off and Daredevil’s face went as white as a sheet. 

  
  


Daredevil marched up to him and this time he wasn’t fooling around. He grabbed Foggy’s arm in a viselike grip, chivying him down the hallway as fast as they could go, hissing for quiet when Foggy tried to protest. God, this guy was a dick. 

  
  


Daredevil stopped suddenly, causing Foggy to jerk to a stop with him. He opened the door to a supply closet next to them, shoving Foggy inside before following him in and silently closing the door behind them. 

  
  


“ Seriously, I’m going to sue you  _ so hard _ , let me out of here -”

  
  


Daredevil shoved right into him, pinning him to the wall. What was it with this guy and personal space? Foggy opened his mouth to complain/continue his threats of legal action and Daredevil clamped his hand over Foggy’s mouth. 

  
  


“ _ Shut up _ ,” he hissed. In the ensuing silence Foggy heard footsteps pass their little hiding space. At least four people if Foggy was counting right. 

  
  


They waited in silence for a moment; Daredevil had his head cocked to the side, as if he was listening to something that Foggy couldn’t hear. Finally, he lifted his hand away from Foggy’s mouth, but cut him off before he could speak. Daredevil leaned into him, putting his mouth beside his ear and speaking at a whisper Foggy could barely hear. The people outside must still be nearby Foggy guessed, trying not to shiver as hot breath gusted against his ear. Or Daredevil was even weirder than he thought. Only then did he actually clue into what Daredevil was saying.

  
  


“I think they’re Hydra,” he whispered. “I’ve been tracking them from the docks.”

  
  


That was like being dumped in ice water. “You mean like the Nazis? The guys who fought Captain America? I thought they were done after that whole thing in Washington.” 

  
  


Daredevil shrugged, a movement Foggy felt more than saw. “I guess this group is still active. I think they’re after some of Stark’s files.” 

  
  


“Well, why don’t you just call Stark? Or better yet, the Avengers? This seems more like their kind of problem.” 

  
  


Daredevil huffed against his ear and this Foggy didn’t manage to completely stop his shiver. “It’s not like I have their number. I’m also pretty sure Stark is out of town. That must be why they chose tonight; they just deactivated the security systems and blended in with the crowd.” 

  
  


“ Okay, so call the police.” Jesus, it was hard to think with this guy all over him. Foggy was pretty fucking terrified with all the crazy people with guns running around so his mind was desperately trying to think about anything else no matter how inappropriate and, of course, had landed squarely on the vigilante pressed so close against him it was like he was trying to merge them into one being. Foggy could feel every inch of Daredevil’s body and, like, the suit didn’t leave much to the imagination but this didn’t leave  _ any _ . It also didn’t help that Daredevil had put the hand previously across his mouth on the wall behind Foggy, meaning he felt even more pinned. This felt more like the start to a porno then a terrorist situation. 

  
  


Daredevil snorted quietly, obviously not as distracted as Foggy. It was an oddly familiar sound, almost endearing. “I can’t call the police. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt. Besides, they couldn’t handle this.” 

  
  


Foggy tried to turn his head to stare disbelieving at him but stopped when his lips inadvertently brushed against Daredevil’s covered ear. He made a soft startled noise, his body tensing against Foggy’s. Foggy immediately spoke, hoping a black hole would come along and swallow him in the meantime. 

  
  


“ What, and you can? I hate to tell you, buddy, but your costume kind of sucks. I’m pretty sure I can see your nipples through it and I can definitely see your abs.” Yeah, that was a stellar way to cover for almost-kinda-not-quite kissing this guy’s ear. Only Foggy could make a life or death situation this mortifying,  _ god _ . Matt was going to laugh his ass off when he found out. 

  
  


Daredevil, finally seeming to notice their ridiculous proximity, jumped back like a scalded cat. Foggy couldn’t be completely certain because this supply closet was super dark but he was pretty sure Daredevil was blushing, and his mouth was definitely opening and closing even though he wasn’t saying anything. Good, Foggy wasn’t the only one completely embarrassed; that made him feel a little better even though it was all his fault in the first place. 

  
  


Daredevil finally managed to gather himself, apparently choosing to ignore Foggy’s comments. Possibly for the best. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. You should stay. I’ll come get you when it’s over.” 

  
  


Foggy immediately started shaking his head and resisted the urge the narrate it. “Buddy, I am not staying here while you go fight a bazillion Nazis.” 

  
  


“No,” Daredevil said, frowning heavily. “I need to know you’re safe Foggy. Just stay here until I come get you.” 

  
  


Foggy frowned. “Wait, how do you know my name? It is because of Karen? You keeping tabs on her?” 

  
  


Daredevil didn’t say anything for a minute, then said “Yes.” It was one of the most unsure statements Foggy had ever heard in his life. 

  
  


“Uh huh.” 

  
  


“Look, it doesn’t matter right now, okay? Just - promise me you’ll stay here.” 

  
  


Foggy heaved a sigh. “Fine, I’ll stay here until you get me, okay?”

  
  


Daredevil was already shaking his head. “No, don’t lie to me.  _ Promise me  _ you’ll stay here.”

  
  


Foggy threw his hands in the air. “Jesus, okay! I’ll stay where it’s safe, alright? God, you’re worse than my partner.” 

  
  


Daredevil seemed to freeze for a second before he nodded jerkily. He moved to the door, hesitated for moment like he was listening again, then opened the door, shutting it quietly behind him. 

  
  


Foggy stood in the darkness for a few minutes, listening. He didn’t hear Daredevil move away, but considering the guy fought like a ninja he wouldn’t put being able to walk absolutely silently past him. He pressed his ear against the door. The hallway seemed dead quiet, no footsteps, no vicious murmuring or hissed threats. He took his phone out of his pocket, planning to call the police and fuck what Daredevil said. Of course, because Foggy had apparently murdered puppies in a past life, his phone was dead. Typical. 

  
  


He paused, then took a deep breath to steel himself. Then he turned the doorknob slowly and eased the door open. He looked up and down the hallway. There was no one around and he still couldn’t hear anything. 

  
  


As quietly as possible, Foggy stepped out into the hallway. Then he started back toward the party and the crowd of people still there. He had promised Daredevil he would stay where it was safe and these guys were obviously looking to get in and out without anyone knowing; therefore, being in the crowd was the safest place to be. And besides, he could borrow Marci’s phone and call the cops, which would make the building even more safe. So technically, he was still keeping his promise. 

  
  


Feeling secure in his word, if still shit scared about everything else, Foggy made his way down the hallway and hopefully toward the end of the nightmare this night had become. 

  
  


=======

  
  


Apparently Foggy murdered puppies  _ and  _ kittens in his evil past life; it was the only way to explain his absolutely horrendous luck. 

  
  


He had almost been back to the party, almost safe, when he was caught. And now he was standing with his hands up, the path to safety blocked, with four guns to his head. 

  
  


Everything was garbage. 

  
  


“Who are you?” The apparent ringleader asked. He looked vaguely like Snape, if Snape had giant fucking biceps bigger than Foggy’s head. And also a gun, let’s not forget that. That seemed pretty important right now. 

  
  


“Look, man, I’m just here for the party. I was just looking for the bathroom, not for scary people with guns. Just let me go, I won’t tell anyone you’re here and you can keep doing your corporate espionage thing.” Foggy’s heart was pounding harder than it ever had in his entire life. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

  
  


“Are you alone?” Muscley Snape demanded. 

  
  


Foggy nodded. “Yes.” He snapped his mouth before he could babble anymore; he wasn’t about to rat Daredevil out to these assholes. He may not be entirely convinced of Daredevil’s intentions but he’d take him over Hydra anyday. 

  
  


Muscley Snape shook his head. “Let’s try this again.” He stepped forward and, in a move almost too fast to see, smashed his gun into Foggy’s head. 

  
  


_ Jesus fuck _ , that hurt. Foggy managed to keep his feet but barely had a chance to recover before he was shoved against the wall. His head was forced back through a combination of a fist in his hair and a gun pressed to his chin. 

  
  


Muscley Snape was right in his face, baring his teeth like some feral animal. “We know you’re not alone, shitstain,” he snarled. “Where’s your friend in black?” 

  
  


Holy shit, he was going to die here. He didn’t want to die, he had so much stuff he had to do. He had to take Karen home to his parents for Christmas, introduce them to the other love starved stray he’d adopted; they had to save Hell’s Kitchen together, one case at a time; and he had to tell Matt, he couldn’t die before he’d told Matt everything that he made Foggy feel, how he made everything brighter just by existing, how Foggy would die for him in a second - 

  
  


Well. He’d be dying for someone. Just not Matt. 

  
  


“I swear to God, I’m alone,” He couldn’t quite get the shake out of his voice. 

  
  


Muscley Snape sneered. “Wrong answer.” And the gun pressed harder against his chin. 

  
  


He thought your life was supposed to flash before your eyes when you died. All Foggy got was the twin sensations of all consuming panic and reluctant acceptance. Figures. 

  
  


When it happened, he didn’t see it, he heard it. An enraged roar like a lion, almost overtaking two cries of pain. He snuck a glance to his right and Daredevil was there, mouth open in a vicious snarl. He had two sticks in his hands but he certainly wasn’t limited to them, judging by how he leapt up and kicked one of the goons hard enough in the face to drop him. 

  
  


Muscley Snape cursed and dragged Foggy away from the wall, pulling him between him and Daredevil. Before he was able to bring the gun up, Daredevil whipped one of his sticks over. It hit Muscley Snape’s hand dead on and Foggy was sure he heard the snap of bones. Muscley Snape shouted and went for a knife on his belt. 

  
  


Daredevil charged with another roar, teeth bared as if he was going to rip Muscley Snape’s throat out with them. Foggy, not wanting to be caught in the middle, let his legs go limp. Muscley Snape was obviously not expecting it and lost his grip on Foggy’s hair. He definitely lost a couple of strands, but hey, they’d grow back. It was better than getting his head blown off. 

  
  


Daredevil leaped straight over Foggy on the floor, his other stick smashing into Muscley Snape’s face with a crack. Muscley Snape staggered but didn’t go down, slashing at Daredevil with the knife he’d managed to free. Daredevil dodged with laughable ease, then grabbed Muscley Snape’s extended wrist and slammed his hand against his elbow. This time Foggy definitely heard bones break, confirmed by a strangled scream. 

  
  


After that, the fight was basically over. Daredevil swept out Muscley Snape’s feet and starting waling on him almost before he hit the ground. Foggy staggered upright to the sound of fists hitting flesh and knew this entire night was going to haunt his dreams for a long time. 

  
  


“ Jesus,  _ stop _ !” he shouted. “I’m pretty sure you beat him.” 

  
  


Daredevil froze mid swing. His fist hung in the air for a long moment, blood glinting off his glove in the light, his muscles coiled for violence. He was hunched over like some kind of slavering beast, his whole body moving with the force of his heaving breaths. Foggy was alone with a predator and couldn’t bring himself to feel safe, even if the guy had just saved his life. 

  
  


“Just stop,” he whispered, “Please.” 

  
  


Daredevil made a small keening noise, his mouth twisting into a miserable shape. He dropped his fist and approached Foggy slowly with his hands up, as if Foggy was the wild animal straying too close to the firelight only to flee into the night. 

  
  


Foggy pressed himself into the wall and managed just barely not to flinch when Daredevil’s hands landed gently on his shoulders. Daredevil’s mouth twisted again and he started to rub his hands in small circles, trying to soothe him. Foggy remembered doing the same thing for Matt during university whenever he had a nightmare. 

  
  


“ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you’re safe now, I’m gonna keep you safe.” Daredevil murmured, keeping up a stream of soft words while Foggy just tried to  _ breathe _ . 

  
  


Foggy lost track of how long they stood there. As he finally managed to take a full breath, he allowed himself to believe that this entire thing was over: Hydra was defeated, Foggy could leave and lock himself in his apartment with all the lights on, never see Daredevil again, and repress this entire thing as much as possible. 

  
  


Which, predictably, was exactly when Daredevil froze, cocking his head toward the ceiling. 

  
  


“There’s ten of them, on the higher floors. They’re coming down here. These guys -” he gestured to the, hopefully only unconscious, bodies on the floor, “-missed check in.” 

  
  


Foggy hung his head. “Oh fuck me. I’m not cut out for this bullshit.” 

  
  


Daredevil’s hands tightened on his shoulders, prompting Foggy to look up. “I told you’re going to be safe, Foggy. We’ll find somewhere for you to hide and I’ll take care of them.” 

  
  


Foggy gaped at him. “No, I can’t just leave you -”

  
  


Daredevil gritted his teeth, frustrated, but managed to keep his hands gentle. “Foggy, you just almost  _ died _ . If I hadn’t got here in time -” He stopped, swallowing thickly. 

  
  


“I can’t let you get hurt because of me.” He finished quietly. 

  
  


“Well, tough.” Foggy said. “You can’t take ten guys on your own, you’ll get slaughtered. Let me go back to the party, grab a phone, and call the cops. They probably have the Avengers’ number and we can let Cap fuck these guys up.” 

  
  


Daredevil growled and clutched Foggy’s shoulders tighter. “No, just - you have to trust me, Foggy.” 

  
  


And Foggy said, “Okay, Matt.” 

  
  


Everything ground to a halt: Daredevil’s hands seized on his shoulders, his breath stuttering in his chest. He finally just tore his hands away, fingers curled like claws. 

  
  


Honestly, Foggy was just as shocked. But as soon as he said it, he knew it was true. God, he’d probably known it all night, Daredevil -  _ Matt _ good lord it was  _ Matt _ under that mask - wasn’t exactly subtle, he just hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it to himself. But some part of him still didn’t want to believe it, still wanted to cling to their friendship and rest secure in the knowledge that everything he thought he knew about Matt wasn’t a giant  _ lie  _ \- 

  
That part of him took over his mouth, and, voice shaking all over the place, he managed to stutter out, “wait, what?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Nelson and Murdock's party next week is going to be really fun and not at all sad and depressing! 
> 
> General notes: Yes, Jennifer is Jennifer Walters. Yes, she and Marci hook up. Yes, it is amazing.  
> Matt picked up Sam from 2L because he is a pining loser and felt bad about it so decided to deal with it through casual sex. Also, Sam is a dude and Foggy is very oblivious about this and thinks that Matt is straight and regular 'no homos' things when Matt is thinking 'yes homo all the homo'


End file.
